Gods and Goddesses
Gods Sagefrost, God of Seasons Sagefrost is the God in charge of turning spring into summer; summer into fall, fall into winter, and winter back into spring. He is fairly gentle and kind, just like the sun on a new Spring day. He tries not to harbor any hatred towards those with a definite preference for a season or another God who rules over a certain Season, but sometimes, he can be a little bit jealous about those sorts of things. After all, without his presence there, none of the Seasons could exist to begin with! It is said that, wherever he steps - and depending on the season - flowers begin blooming, or the leaves on trees begin to color, or frost begins to form in the footprints. The associated Season God (or Goddess) is awakened as soon as they realize that their element is being hailed by him, and they take on the work from there. The God of Holidays ''There is no information presently available on this God...'' Arthion, the God of Death ''There is no information presently available on this God...'' The God of Shadows ''There is no information presently available on this God...'' Goddesses Erulissë, the Golden Lady of Life Erulissë was the first Goddess to appear in the realm of Samenia, and she also appears to be the most prominent of the Gods and Goddesses. She is the Goddess of Life, so it is rather well-known that she is the one responsible for all life on Samenia, from the mortals to even the Lifted Fallen Gods. It is rumored that she has a sister, but that said sister fell from the Heavens because of her selfish desires and her will to use her powers as a Goddess of Life to fulfill those selfish desires. Erulissë is, overall, a very caring soul that could never harm another for whatever reasons. While she has no priest or priestess serving under her yet, she has a very good idea of the one mortal Trinket that she wants to take up the mantle as her priestess. Those that are close enough to Erulissë know that she has a rather large secret to hide: she has a sister. Not only does she have a sister, this sister happens to be Náriel. Yes, this is the very same Náriel that she cast out from the heavens because she tried to bring her dead lover back to life. Erulissë has an undying passion to destroy everything that the Fallens try to create to spread their power, for fear that they might become more powerful and influence the mortal population of Samenia. The Goddess of Holidays Isyria, the Goddess of Love Being the Goddess of Love, Isyria needs to be loved to exist. Whether the love is from her followers or lovestruck males. She is strong where love and happiness reside and is weak where feelings of anger and hatred rule. She has a fling with a male every now and then for fun. Just being in her presence can cause good feelings. After, if the male is too lost under her spell to be saved she will wipe their memories of them ever meeting her. Just because they don't remember what caused the feelings doesn't mean they never happened, so the male might feel a bit lost, a little empty when not in her presence. This feeling of emptiness disappears, though, when they fall in love again. Even though she is the Goddess of Love, Isyria has never found love herself and probably never will. Not true love, anyways. She has love interests, but they never last long. Males that she is interested in because of their experiences or just because they are males. She is always working to bring love and happiness to others that she never thinks of herself. Isyria is happy when others are happy. She is completely selfless, no matter what she may do or say. Felina, the Amethyst Lady of Dreams Felina is one of the first Trinkets--heck, one of the first ''Gods''--to be summoned out of a human's desires. The human whom she is in the charge of had gathered some basic materials one day: a quartz, an amethyst, a garnet--her birthstone--and a gold necklace that had once belonged to another Trinket that was but dust now. She had found herself in some area that the Golden Lady described as a place of great magic that only the pure of heart ever get to see, and she placed the items in the center of the cavern, looking at them intently as she allowed her thoughts to drift as they pleased. The result was Felina, who announced herself as the Goddess of Dreams. To this day, no one knows how she was summoned from such items, other than that the human that she was to live with was there and she had gathered the materials for the Goddess' creation somehow, and to reward her efforts, Erulissë allowed the creation of the Goddess of Dreams. Nueth, the Goddess of the Skies The Goddess of Peace=